


Day 5: Red

by SamuraiKanda



Series: DGM Rare Pair Week 2017 [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: #dgmrarepair2k17, Blood, D.Gray-man - Freeform, Day Five, F/M, Kanda and Miranda, M/M, Rare Pair Week 2017, Red - Freeform, Yulmavi, rare gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: for this one I simply had to include Miranda, otherwise I didn't know how to comprehend the bond between Kanda, Alma and Lavi ^-^'





	Day 5: Red

A warm and sticky liquid hits his face, his hands, his chest. He can see the bright crimson color everywhere around him. Blood. It doesn‘t matter where he looks at, he can simply see it at the walls, on the ground and even on himself. Constantly haunted by these pictures of his own past, he had moved on to this secluded little town in order to find some peace within himself. But even here he has to face the distrust and superstition of the inhabitants of this small town.  
  
Currently he is on his way to a young woman living close to the creek. As far as he knows she is just like him treated as an outcast towards the community, so in a way he‘s curious to learn more about her. All he need is to follow the small path through the forest until he reaches a small hut right next to the creek. For a short moment he is unsure if someone really lives here. But just as he approaches now the hut he notices the young woman to stand at the porch watering obviously some medicinal herbs.  
  
„Are you Miranda?“  
„Who wants to know?“  
„Kanda“  
  
is he simply responding while staring right at her. Maybe she can even help him with these nightmares and visions still haunting him. These vivid pictures of crimson red blood on himself and around him. Shortly he shakes his head. He really needs to find a method to seal away these horrid pictures. Otherwise he‘ll never be able to live in peace with himself at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Now almost every week he meets with Miranda. In a way sitting together and talking to her helps at least a little bit to compensate the pain and loneliness he still endures. Somehow it takes a lot of trust to open up and tell her about the huge amount of blood he constantly sees.   
  
„You know, this is really a rare gift, but I think it is possible you are compatible, Kanda-san“  
„Compatible to what exactly?“  
„Long ago humanity started to fear this kind of gift and hunt any possible bearer. It is said, that this gift allows one to bind the beloved ones through their own blood even after they passed on“  
  
is she explaining right now to him and with widened eyes he looks right at Miranda. A gift to bind the ones you love at your side, even if they no longer are around you alive? For a moment he scowls and intends to stand up in order to leave the hut immediately since he can‘t believe this is true at all. But something is holding him back. Something inside of him tells him to stay and believe her words.  
  
„Even though I only possess the gift of holding on time, I can feel the presence of them still around you, Kanda-san. My gift allows to reverse the flow of time a little bit, but I can‘t bring back the dead with it.“  
„So this is why you are shunned by the entire town?“  
  
is he asking right now while listening to her words. A nod follows as sort of an answer. At the same time he starts to realize she‘s right. The touches, the short kisses he can feel in order to calm him down. On some occasions he can she a shock of red hair right next to him. Right now he closes his eyes, sighs shortly and gazes now at Miranda before he heads out. „Thanks for your help, Miranda“ is he only saying to her, then he leaves the hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Once he‘s in his own little house he decides to meditate and focus on those important to him. Even though in a way he sees both of them to be annoying, clinging and obnoxious, they are very dear to him. All this time he was simply too proud to even admit he cares about them. Having to watch two times how someone dies right infront of his eyes is still etched deep within his soul. The first time as his childhood friend Alma Karma was executed for sodomy and the second time as he wasn‘t able to save his best friend from a deadly blow at all.  
  
Focusing on his surrounding as he meditates he can feel a pair of arms wrap around him and someone chasting a kiss on his cheek even though he knows he is on his own right now. As he slowly opens his eyes again, he gazes almost in shock at the trusted face now right infront of him. The same shimmering emerald green as he was used to have around him almost three years ago. The same copper-red hair partly falling into the face as he was used to look at on a daily base. For a moment he doesn‘t know what do say or what to do at all. Maybe this is only wishful thinking or even a mere Illusion.  
  
Carefully he lays his right hand on the cheek of the red-head right in front of him while his left hand rests on the arms still wrapped around him. Could it be, that Miranda was truly right with her words? That he has some kind of gift allowing him to see those two he truly loves? „L-Lavi, Alma“ is he only whispering right now and he can see a gentle smile appear on Lavis face right now.  
  
„Took you long enough, Yuu-chan“  
„As if I‘m going to leave you all on your own“  
  
is he hearing both, Alma and Lavi saying to him. In a way he kind of feels relieved to know they are still around him. But at the same time he has to think about the fact, he might be robbing them of their will to pass on.  
  
„How...?“  
„We are with you the entire time, Yuu“  
„Even though Alma and I haven‘t met while being alive, he‘s quite ok to be around“  
„Besides, we obviously share the same goal. To keep you save from harm, Yuu“  
  
is he now listening to both of them, slowly but surely feeling a tear roll down his cheek. He never admitted any kind of weakness infront of Alma or Lavi. But this time he allows himself to weep while they are still present.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Weeks pass on and he‘s fine with the fact no one can see Alma and Lavi. No one, except Miranda and himself. At one Occasion where he had visited her she was more than shocked to know, she‘s able to see divine souls as well. Therefore the young woman simply agreed to leave with him the small town, where they aren‘t really welcome and start to travel through the world always accompanied by the souls of his former lover and his childhood friend.


End file.
